The present invention relates to a power pump device having a clutch device for disengaging the torque from the motor shaft to the piston rod to prevent unexpected high pressure in the object to be inflated.
A conventional pump device for inflating object such as balls or tires generally includes two types, one of which is manual pump and the other one is power pump. The manual pump includes a cylinder with a piston movably received therein and a piston rod can be held by the operators to reciprocatingly operate the piston rod to output pressurized air. This type of pump is easily to be carried but cannot output a higher pressure. Power pumps are powered by a motor which generates a huge force to operate a piston movement so as to output higher pressure. However, the power pumps are bulky and expensive. In addition, the pressure could be unexpected high within a short period of time so that it is not suitable to be used for inflating inflatable toys or small inflatable objects.
The present invention intends to provide a power pump device that has a compact casing and has a clutch device that effectively controls the pressure output.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a power pump device and comprises a casing having a motor and a gear system is connected to an output shaft of the motor. A final gear of the gear system is mounted to an axle which extends from a frame in the casing and through the casing. A knob is rotatably and threadedly connected to the casing and a first spring is mounted to the axle and biased between the final gear and an inside of the knob. A disk is mounted to the axle and a clutch device is engaged between the final gear and the disk. A crank is connected to the axle and connected to a piston rod and a piston is connected to the piston rod. A cylinder is connected to the casing and a tube connected in communication with the cylinder. A valve is connected to the tube and the piston is movably received in the cylinder.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a power pump device that a clutch device is controlled to release the output torque of the motor from the piston rod at pre-set pressure.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.